No More
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: "Kau licik sekali, Naruto." /"Ucapkan terimakasih karena aku yang pengertian ini." /"Hm, Terimakasih. Rasanya aku lega." Sakura kecil yang nakal tidak lagi nakal dan Naruto yang cengeng tidak lagi mudah menangis. Mereka berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi Naruto yang tetap bersama Sakura dan Sakura yang jahil padanya tidak pernah berubah. Happy Reading!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing : Naruto U. / Sakura H.**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, dll.**

 **Summary :** "Kau licik sekali, Naruto." /"Ucapkan terimakasih karena aku yang pengertian ini." /"Hm, Terimakasih. Rasanya aku lega." _Sakura kecil yang nakal tidak lagi nakal dan Naruto yang cengeng tidak lagi mudah menangis. Mereka berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi Naruto yang tetap bersama Sakura dan Sakura yang jahil padanya tidak pernah berubah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No More © Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hahaha- ini cacing, bodoh. Kau pikir ini apa? Kabel telepon? Haha perutku sakit sekali."_

" _Aku terkejut, Sakura! Mana aku tahu kalau itu cacing. Malah kukira itu lintah. Bleh~ jauhkan itu dariku."_

" _Sudah kubilang saat aku sedang berkebun jangan ganggu aku. Rasakan itu!"_

" _Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kau tanam."_

" _Tapi lihatlah bagaimana kau terpeleset dan jatuh hanya karena cacing."_

" _Ayolah, Sakura. Berhenti mengejekku. Kau membuat harga diriku kabur sebagai lelaki jantan."_

" _Pejantan mana yang takut dengan cacing? Ah bukankah cacing-cacing itu jika di letakkan di satu mangkuk dan ditambahkan kuah kaldu akan jadi_ ramen cacing spesial _kesukaanmu?"_

" _Hei menjijikkan sekali imajinasimu. Jangan gunakan kekasihku, kau melukai hatiku."_

" _Norak sekali. Ini... untukmu..."_

" _..."_

" _Ini, Naruto..."_

 _He?_

 **PLUK!**

" _Hiyaaaaaaah! D-dia menggeliat di dadaku. He-hei Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Awas kau!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _9^-^9_

Hujan turun ke jalanan yang dipadati kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki. Orang-orang yang tidak membawa payung sibuk berlarian kesana kemari, mencari tempat berteduh. Begitu pula dengan dua anak yang berpakaian seragam SMA. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kedai untuk membeli sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuh. Karena cuaca benar-benar sangat dingin.

Mereka memesan minuman dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang disediakan. Melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang tertunda karena berlarian menghindari hujan.

"Aku ingat kau tidak mau menemuiku selama tiga hari karena itu. Jahat sekali." laki-laki berambut pirang mengerling malas.

"Kau yang melemparkan cacing-cacing itu ketubuhku, Sakura. Aku ini korban kenapa jadi aku yang tertuduh. Pintar sekali kau."

"Ayolah, Naruto. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengulangi hal itu lagi." Tatapan _skeptis_ yang gadis berambut _pink_ ini dapatkan. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau selalu berjanji tapi selalu kau ingkari, kau itu sejak kecil selalu jahat padaku."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sakura menunjuk hidung laki-laki pirang dihadapannya dengan tidak sopan, "Nah, itu yang membuatku kesal padamu, selalu mengungkit masa lalu. Bukan salahku kalau aku dulu begitu nakal. Dan membuatmu menangis rasanya sudah menjadi jadwal tetapku."

"Ini minumannya." Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan pesanan. Pelayan itu berbalik pergi ketika keduanya mengatakan terimakasih.

"Tapi Naruto, aku sedih karena sulit sekali membuatmu menangis."

"Aku laki-laki dan aku sudah besar. Aku ini pejantan tangguh."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto sok sekali membuat Sakura geli.

"Sial! Aku selalu tertawa saat ingat kau begitu cengeng. Ayolah Naruto, Menangislah untukku."

Naruto berpikir mungkin gadis dihadapannya terobsesi dengan dirinya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Dan jujur saja rasanya menyebalkan saat mengingat waktu kecil ia begitu takut dengan Sakura. Obrolan mereka semakin menyebalkan saja karena Sakura terus membahas tentang masa kecil mereka yang menurut Naruto begitu suram.

"Aku ingat kau berjalan menempel dengan tembok saat bertemu denganku. Seolah aku adalah ketua geng _yakuza_ terganas. Aku hanya menatapmu bingung dan saat aku ingin menghampirimu kau berlari kencang sekali."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat. Dan bicara soal kenakalan memangnya siapa yang menjatuhkan tongkat bambu sepanjang lima meter ke kepala ayahku?"

Sakura tergelak hampir menyemburkan _green tea_ yang sedang diminumnya, "Iya, ayahmu saat itu menakutkan, Naruto. Sungguh."

Naruto menatap Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis manis. Suara cemprengnya sedikit banyak sudah berubah, tidak lagi mengganggu seperti dulu. Dan tinggi badannya bahkan hanya setelinganya, padahal dulu ia merasa Sakura besar sekali hingga membuatnya takut setengah mati.

Sakura terdiam, ia menatap Naruto yang melihatnya seolah sedang mengamati sesuatu, "Naruto, ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Aku tahu aku manis dan mempesona. Segeralah bergabung menjadi _fansku_."

Naruto tertawa dan menarik sebelah pipi Sakura gemas. "Ya, kau memang manis. Jadi, apa kau mau jadi temanku selamanya?"

Kernyitan di kening Sakura yang lebar membuat Naruto tertawa sambil Sakura mengelus-elus pipinya yang nyeri karena cubitan Naruto, "Tentu saja. Kita memang teman _'kan?"_

Naruto menganggukkan kepala berulang kali. "Hei, Sakura. Permainan apa yang dulu sering kita mainkan?"

Sakura manyun, kesal karena Naruto sepertinya melupakan sesuatu saat bersama dirinya. "Apa aku begitu jahat dan membuatmu sakit hati? Sampai kau bahkan melupakan permainan yang sering kita mainkan."

"Kau baru sadar? Kau memang jahat padaku. Setiap kita bermain kau pasti selalu membuatku menangis. Tapi bodohnya aku selalu bermain denganmu."

"Saat hujan seperti ini dulu kita sering bermain di selokan." Ucap Sakura sembari melihat ke arah jalan dengan tersenyum, dia mencoba mengenang saat mereka berdua masih kecil dan serampangan.

"Sepertinya aku ingat. Kau jorok sekali." ucap Naruto sambil kembali memperhatikan bibir Sakura yang akan menimpali ucapannya barusan.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya bermain sendiri dan kau yang menghampiriku." Sakura tahu Naruto memperhatikannya. Ia tahu. Tahu sekali.

"Aku hanya penasaran, anak bodoh mana yang bermain di selokan dengan sepasang sandal di tangannya dan sebuah kayu yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya." Entah kenapa rasanya ini berbeda dari biasanya. Naruto sadar ini apa. Tapi ia akan mencoba mencari celah saat ini.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya tanpa sadar hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, membuatnya gugup saat Naruto benar-benar menatapnya. Dirinya mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan melanjutkan aksi protesnya meski agak terbata-bata, "A-aku tidak bodoh! Dan la-lagi pula ibuku sedang sibuk memasak jadi aku bermain diluar."

Naruto tertawa dan memalingkan wajahnya, kasihan melihat wajah Sakura yang sepertinya sangat malu. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga bagian ujung selokan sedangkan kau menghanyutkan sandal yan kau pegang. Kita saling berteriak saat itu. Berisik sekali."

Dirasa telah berkurang rasa malunya Sakura kembali bercerita dengan semangat, "Iya, kau bertanya apa aku sudah menghanyutkan sandalku dan aku bertanya apa sandalku sudah keluar dari selokan. Panik saat kau bilang sandalku belum juga terlihat. Beruntung selokan dirumah kita airnya bening."

"Bening bukan berarti bersih. Selokan tetap saja selokan, Sakura. Kotor dan banyak kuman, beruntung kita tidak sakit setelah bermain disana."

"Iya aku tahu. Kita memang tidak pernah sakit meskipun sering bermain disana saat hujan. Ucapanmu seperti kakek-kakek, Naruto. Aku merasa menjadi cucumu." Ucap Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa.

Mereka sama-sama sudah menandaskan minuman yang mereka pesan, dan hujan pun sudah benar-benar berhenti. Benar-benar tidak terasa. Padahal sepertinya mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Akhirnya mereka membayar pesanan mereka dan melangkah keluar dari kedai.

"Naruto, ayo ke taman. Aku ingin kesana."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _9^-^9_

Udara dingin sisa hujan masih terasa, jalanan sangat becek karena hujan deras tadi. Bahkan pohon-pohon dipinggir jalan masih meneteskan air. Jika saja pohon bisa bergerak mungkin mereka akan membuat gerakan memutar seperti anjing yang habis tercebur ke kolam.

"Rasanya udara dingin sekali, tapi menyegarkan. Ah kita sampai Naruto. Ayo duduk." Gerakannnya terhenti saat Naruto refleks menggenggam tangannya.

"Bangku ini basah, Sakura. Bisa-bisa kau dikira mengompol nanti. Kita cari tempat lain." Sakura menurut dan mengikuti Naruto dibelakang. Sakura melirik kearah tangannya yang digenggam Naruto.

Mereka duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kosong, bangkunya tidak basah tentu saja karena ada atap diatasnya. Naruto menarik Sakura untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Naruto terllihat santai dan Sakura yang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. "Sakura, kau tahu ini tempat apa?"

"Ini tempat berteduh." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Hei ayolah, jawab selain itu. Oh bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah _Riddle?"_ Naruto mengusulkan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau menantangku? Baik, ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar," Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan buku tulis dan pulpennya untuk mengotak-atik sebuah kalimat dengan sandi yang menurutnya mudah dan cepat. Sakura hanya mengamati Naruto karena merasa hal ini mulai menarik.

"Kau lama, Naruto." Sakura meremas ponselnya dengan tidak sabar. Akhir-akhir ini dia dan Naruto memang tertarik dengan teka-teki semacam itu. "Jangan lupa, berikan aku _clue_ dengan jelas!" Naruto hanya melirik Sakura sambil menyeringai membuat Sakura kesal karena sepertinya akan sulit.

"Oke, selesai. Ini. Cepat, yaa." Naruto menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi barisan huruf yang tidak beraturan. Dengan tulisan:

 _Clue: "9 Baris Hujan Turun Rintik-Rintik Ke Bumi"_

 _PPATUNEO RIDAPANI INAKENAA AGIURGDK DKADNIIK IUHAASAU SICNHKMX ANIAMAEX MINKERNX_

Wajah Sakura mengerut bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyelesaikan _Riddle_ menyebalkan dari Naruto. Ini susah sekali, pikirnya sambil mengeluh. Kemudian melirik Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau bilang ini mudah, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja, aku membuatnya kurang dari tiga menit. Ini mudah sekali." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kemudian kembali menekuri barisan huruf dikertas yang digenggamnya.

" _Clue_ -nya hanya itu?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian mengacak kepala Sakura sayang. Dia bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauh membiarkan Sakura memikirkan jawabannya.

"Naruto, aku minta tambahan _Clue!"_ teriak Sakura yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan yang berarti Naruto menolak. "Itu mudah, Sakura. Perhatikan baik-baik _Clue_ yang kuberikan."

Cemberut dan mendengus kesal dan bergumam sambil menatap tajam petunjuk yang diberikan Naruto.

" _9 Baris Hujan Turun Rintik-Rintik Ke Bumi._ Ini maksudnya apa sih? _"_ Sakura mencoret-coret kertas yang ia genggam. Ia terus-terusan merapalkan petunjuk layaknya seorang penyihir dari negeri dongeng.

Naruto yang sedang duduk dibatu dekat lingkaran air mancur menatap Sakura dengan wajah geli, prihatin, dan...

 _satu lagi ada yang bisa menebak?_

Gadis itu tidak sadar bagaimana Naruto menatapnya intens. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Entahlah, Naruto tidak ingat bagaimana ia mulai melihat Sakura sebagai teman selamanya. Bukan sekedar sahabatnya saja.

Setelah pusing lebih dari tiga puluh menit, tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak kencang dan memanggil Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Aku tahu, Naruto! Cepat kesini."

Naruto mendekat sambil tersenyum, "Sudah tahu, bagaimana?" Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara ia memecahkan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Ini kunci dari petunjuknya, _9 Baris Hujan Turun Rintik-Rintik Ke Bumi_ maksudnya itu susun kata-kata _absurd_ yang kau buat menjadi sembilan baris. Dan dibaca dari atas kebawah seperti rintik hujan, benar?"

Naruto tidak mengiyakan, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa saat Sakura berkata _absurd_. Rasanya hari ini ia sering sekali tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura mulai menuliskan kata-kata yang tadi ia pecahkan dan mulai membacanya.

"Priadisam, pingkuini, adalahcin, takudanak, upernahme, nangiskar, enadiamen, olakkuxxx."

.

.

 _Hening~~~_

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah menangis karena itu." Terlihat sekali Sakura ingin memprotes kalimat yang tadi disambungnya. "Kau curang, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, "Sudahlah, kau memang menangis karena itu. Dan lagi pula sekarang aku tidak akan menolak."

Sakura terdiam. _He? Apa tadi?_

 _._

 _._

Sakura tertawa dan menepuk kepala kuning Naruto, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Oke."

"Kau licik sekali, Naruto."

"Ucapkan terimakasih karena aku yang pengertian ini."

"Hm, Terimakasih. Rasanya aku lega."

Naruto mengernyit lalu tertawa diikuti Sakura yang ikut tertawa dengan riang.

.

.

 _Dan sepertinya rencana Naruto sukses besar. Mereka akan terus berteman selamanya. Tidak lagi sebagai teman masa kecil, tapi sebagai teman selamanya._

 _Tentu kalian tahu maksudku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **A/N :**_ _Fict ini sesuatu sekali. Serius, sebenarnya fict ini itu awalnya terinspirasi dari lagu Thailand yang gak aku ngerti artinya dan gak ngerti juga alurnya tiba-tiba malah belok jadi sequel ato prequel? Chocolate Memories._

 _Hahaha~ ya gak papalahyaaa~ selama tetapa ada Naruto dan Sakura juga Sasuke dan fem!Naruto~_

 _Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa.._

 _Ketjup manis,_

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
